Someday, You Will Be Loved
by Demented Me
Summary: His Sakura.“I hate you, goddammit! I hate you!” That’s when he lost it. Whatever control he had left. Dark/lemon fic. SasuSaku.


**_Hello everyone, its been awhile since I've written. And lets just say I wrote this on a whim. Its inspiration came from the song Someday You Will Be Loved by Death Cab for Cutie. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG SOMEDAY YOU WILL BE LOVED BY DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE._**

**_Sadly, this fic is pretty dark. So I'm sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable._**

* * *

Her hair always fell softly across her pale face while in battle. The clash between the color of it and the calm green of her eyes was brilliant. Mesmerizing. He wouldn't say this, no. He wouldn't dare to even hint it. She was his perfect study, the way her cheeks would redden whenever he looked in her direction. How she always stayed exactly three or four feet to his side. When he had his fill of her, he'd dismiss her with a grunt. She knew this. She hated this. He could tell in the way she looked aside, her eyes downcast in shame.

Some things change.

After not having seen her in three to four years, he was surprised to see how different she looked. Her round cheeks had softened, blessed with high cheekbones and a small but defined nose. From rigorous training she had gained a lean frame, bordering on the definition of muscular. Aside from that, she had become more womanly. Her breasts had filled out perfectly, like a fitting handful. She had hips that made him wonder how many kisses it would take to get to the other side.

"Stop staring."

Her voice was cold, distant.

He blinked, confused but smart enough to know not to show it. Her eyes blazed, but not with admiration like they used to. Hate? No. His delicate cherry blossom wasn't capable of such a dark emotion. But he didn't know her anymore, right? His shaky feet took him closer to her, closer to the scent of the woman who filled his dreams. But she couldn't know that, no.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you do this?"

Sasuke? Whatever happened to the affectionate suffix that used to annoy the hell out of him? He wanted to fall to his knees. He wanted to bury his face into her stomach. Inhale her scent. Feel her smooth skin.

His Sakura.

"I hate you, goddammit! I hate you!"

That's when he lost it. Whatever control he had left.

He pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Pinning her wrists in one hand, he buried the other in her silky tresses. She gasped, she struggled. He wouldn't let go. Not this time. Wasn't this what she wanted?

"Sasuke!"

His lips caressed the skin of her neck, feeling her body stiffen against him. This isn't like him, she kept repeating in her head. This isn't him. But it was. His hips pressed into hers. Fingers locked around her pink hair. Lips buried in her slender neck. And damn. Fuck. It felt good.

"Don't…" she pleaded.

Finally he spoke, "Why not?"

She stiffens as he presses his lips to her ear, "What do you have left but me Sakura?"

She cries. He doesn't comfort her. She screams, cursing him. Cursing every Uchiha ever born. He doesn't shut her up. Because she's right. Like always, she was right and he was stupid and selfish.

"Why!? How could you kill them!?" she screamed, hitting his chest.

He ignores her. He kisses her. She continues to cry. Why doesn't this make her happy? Isn't this what she always wanted? Without the dobe and the perverted sensei in the way, they could finally be alone. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Please don't," she panted, but he knew she liked it. Must have made her feel sick inside.

He smiles.

Finally, he pulls down the shorts covering her bottom. She hits him again, but not with as much force as last time. He was right. She wanted this. Somewhat. Somehow. It was how she had always dreamed of. Maybe not like this. Maybe not covered in their teammates' blood and scarred and battered.

"Sas…Sasuke," she moaned, feeling completely disgusted with herself. She liked it, damn it, she liked it. His fingers were working magic over her clit, slipping down to enter her slippery core. He was winning. And she liked it.

He looks at her. Her eyes are closed, mouth parted and hair strewn about. She was beautiful. Even with specks of the dobe's blood on her cheek and nose.

Mesmerizing.

Her legs spread wider, giving him more access. He pulled away his clothing with a single hand, releasing hers so that she could assist him. She did. With tears in her eyes, she did. Her small hands wrapped around his hard dick, stroking. Her head bowed, tongue darting out to lick down his shaft before coming back up to wrap her whole mouth around him. He grunts, pushing his hips up to meet her.

His hands wrap in her hair, guiding her with tugs and pushes. Finally he pulls her head away and pushes her on her back. He was losing control. He needed to be inside of her. To be with her. She looked into his eyes, helpless and broken. She was ashamed. He only smiled. Swiftly, he entered her. At once he noticed this wasn't her first time. And he no longer regretted killing the dobe. His hips immediately began to slam into hers in anger. She was his. How dare that blonde idiot touch her in such ways? Who else would she let violate her so? She screams, moans, and pleads. She begs. She likes it.

"Sasuke!" she yells as she climaxes for the second time. This time, it sends him over the edge.

He spills his seed into her, she doesn't protest. He smiles again. His hands come up to her face and wipe the blood from it. Tears begin to cascade down her cheeks as she lifts her head to place a kiss on his lips. He kisses back. Soft. Gentle. Afraid to break her in this fragile state. But she was already broken.

His broken doll, succumbing to his every call.

Tsunade would beat the shit out of her if she ever knew. She was not weak. He was just her weakness. He was not in love. He just loved to control her. And he knew, he just knew, that somewhere there was someone who could love her. He bends his head to whisper into her ear before vanishing just like so many years before.

"Someday, you will be loved."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please review!_**


End file.
